


Lost and Found

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Camping, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Smut, Touching, college boys, if i think of any more ill add them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: Jaskier is a new transfer at Cintra College, and now deemed the weird outsider in his once favourite class. Hes left out of group projects, shunned during class discussions, and their first class trip together doesn't fair much better. That is, until someone in class decides to take a pretty big leap for him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 29
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is my first Geraskier fic, so be nice XD  
> Let me know what you think, and if you wanna come over and say hi, you can find me on tumblr here at [jiminthestreets-bonesinthesheets](https://jiminthestreets-bonesinthesheets.tumblr.com/) I'd be so happy to chat with you <3

Cintra college. That's where Jaskier was currently standing, staring up at it's grand splendor. Old stone walls reaching to peaks towards the warm spring sun, stretching as far as he could see in both directions and farther, it looked like a castle you would see in an old medieval movie. 

The crowds around him started slowly moving towards the building in front of him, and after a last calming breath, he tucked his thumbs under the straps of his pack and followed them in. 

It took him a few minutes of wandering the halls and asking a few people for directions, before he finally found his classroom for the semester. By which point he was already late…

He peered inside the window, the class was full and the professor was standing at the front of the class, waving his arms around enthusiastically and suddenly Jaskier was a bit nervous. 

He felt his stomach drop, had that sudden doubt that maybe he should just turn around and go home, but before he could the professor saw him and ran over to open the door. 

"Are you perchance Jaskier?" He asked in a heavy English accent. 

"Yes," he nodded, "I'm the new transfer."

"I've been expecting you, come on inside and we'll get you started." He waved Jaskier inside, closed the door, and had him stand at the front while he addressed the class. "If I could have everyone's attention for a moment… this is our new transfer student Jaskier Bard. He comes to us from out of state, and I know that all of you have been together in this class for nearly three years now, but let's welcome Jaskier into our class with open arms. Jaskier, if you'd like to say something about yourself…"

"Sure," Jaskier stepped forwards with a little hop in his step and said with a huge smile, "my name is Jaskier Bard, it's a family name. As for myself, aside from my obvious interest of environmental research, in my spare time I enjoy writing songs and poems. There's nothing quite like a good limerick to get one going, am I right?"

He looked from one end of the class to the other, eyes just staring back at him, clearly judging him as he had expected. These classes, for the most part, were small. It was an elective that anyone could take on the side and an easy A. Enviroventure 101, which consisted of mostly going on camping and hiking trips while collecting research data, then examining it back in the classroom. 

That being said, these classes were also usually very tight knit. The people in this class were going on their third year together, in which most of the time they were stuck in the wilderness together in tents, and Jaskier was the outsider. It had been the same way in his enviroventure class at his old college. He expected it, though it didn't make it hurt any less. 

A hand came to land on his shoulder then, and he turned to face the professor. "Alright, Jaskier, we are pleased to have you join us! Feel free to take a seat anywhere, I believe most of those seats in the middle are open."

Jaskier nodded and made his way up the steps, but decided to skip the open seats in the middle and made his way straight to the back. 

"Okay class," the professor clapped his hands and leaned against his desk, "let's start planning our trip out to Dante Mountain Forest."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks in had shown Jaskier fairing no better with his classmates. He was excluded from group projects, sat at the back, and mostly cruised through his classes quietly with his head down. Which for Jaskier was very unusual. Today was no different. 

When class was finally over, he scuttled out before anyone could see, hopped in his car and quickly left the school. It only took him about fifteen minutes to get there, and he managed to check his mood at the door before he went inside. 

"I'm home!"

"Jaskier?" A voice called from another room, "is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," he called back, toeing his shoes off.

"I thought I heard your car pull in, how was school?"

Jaskier looked up when he heard the shuffling footsteps coming towards him and sighed. He walked over and took them by the shoulders, leading them back the way they came, and sitting them back on the lounge chair gently. "Mom, you don't have to get up for me. You need rest, so sit and I'll make some dinner for us."

"Wait," she grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving so quickly, "you never answered my question. How was school?"

He closed his eyes for a fraction of a second and managed to force a smile, "It was good, Mom, class is really great."

He patted her hand and turned to leave, but she stopped him again, "Jaskier, please stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you, Mom," he knelt in front of her, "school's fine."

"I can tell it's not," she placed a soft hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes with a sigh, "I can see it in your eyes. You're not happy in this class the way you were in the last college. Why?"

"Mom…" he started with a shake of his head, "It's not something I want you to worry about right now."

"But I do worry, Jaskier," she gave him a small smile, "I am your mother and I always worry about you. Now, what's wrong with this class?"

"I just… I'm the outsider, the weird outsider," he began, "these people have been together for almost three years now and then suddenly I show up. So I'm just kind of excluded pretty much all of the time. That's all really, nothing to worry about."

"Oh my darling," she soothed as she ran her thumb over his cheek, "I'm sure it's just that they aren't sure of you yet, someone will come around, don't give up."

"Don't worry, I won't give up," he smiled, genuinely this time, "now, onto more important matters. Before I start dinner, did you figure out what you're going to do next week while I'm gone? Because if you need me to stay-"

"Don't you even think of it," she swatted at him, then gave him a pointed look, "you are going on the trip and I won't hear of you staying home again. And not to worry anyways, you're uncle is coming to stay while you're gone. He'll need your room though."

"That's perfectly alright," he smiled then walked into the kitchen and shouted back, "is pizza alright for tonight?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Jaskier was standing outside of Cintra College, a duffel slung over his shoulder and a backpack at his feet, standing in line to get on the bus with the rest of his classmates. Today was day one of his first camping trips with his new Enviroventure classmates. Needless to say, considering how the rest of his time here had gone so far, he was none too thrilled to be stuck in the middle of a forest with them for the next week and a half. 

He was almost at the front of the line, a few of the boys from class were at the front taking everyones bags, and throwing them in the undercarriage of the bus. When he reached the front he held out his duffel bag like everyone else had, and the boy in front of him just looked at him. Jaskier stood awkwardly for a second, just staring at the boy, who then smirked at Jaskier and moved around him to take the bag from the guy behind him instead. Leaving Jaskier to just nod to himself and move towards the compartment to stow his own bag. 

Before he could toss his bag inside, a commotion from behind him caught his attention. He turned back to find the largest guy in their class push past the rude guy who blew him off, glower at him as he walked past, then stood before Jaskier and held a hand out towards his bag.

Jaskier looked from the guy's outstretched hand, to his bag, then up to his eyes, “Oh… it's alright, I can get it.”

The guy just moved his hand closer, insisting, so Jaskier gave in and handed him his bag with a small smile and a whispered, “Thank you.”

The guy took his bag with a nod and tossed it underneath as Jaskier climbed onto the bus.

He stood at the front for a moment and spied a seat close to the front. It was beside the girl in class who, in Jaskier’s opinion, wore her purple eye shadow a little too dark for a camping trip, but who was he to complain? He just wanted to sit quietly for the four hour bus ride, listen to his music, and maybe compose a song or two. But when he went to sit in the open seat beside her, she reached between her feet and placed her backpack there before he could. Clearly sending the message that she did not want to sit beside the weird new guy. 

Jaskier once again nodded to himself, muttered “right”, and carried on through the bus. He should have known better then to even try to sit beside one of the savages in this class. God forbid they let one more person into their tightly knit little colt, but at this point Jaskier wasn't sure he even wanted to try to be friends with these people any more. He just wanted to spend the next two and a half years in school, without any problems, get his degree, and get out. 

So, instead of bothering with anyone else, he walked past all the other open seats and straight to the back so he could sit by himself, and pulled out his notebook and pen to settle in.

Geralt got on the bus next. After he tossed Jaskier’s bag under the bus, he ignored the rest of the people just as they had Jaskier, and climbed on behind him. He looked around, searching him out, then a waved hand found its way into his view. 

He turned to his left to find Yennefer in one of the seats near the front, waving at him and pointing to the seat beside her. But Geralt was no idiot, he noticed that as she was waving him down she also removed her backpack from the seat beside her. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together to figure out she had put it there so Jaskier wouldn’t sit with her. 

He spied Jaskier then, sitting alone at the back, and ignored Yennefer walking right past her. He sat himself directly beside Jaskier, all eyes on him as he did, but he just ignored them all.

Jaskier was a bit startled when the seat shifted beside him, and he looked over to see the large boy from class sitting almost flush against his side. He then turned his gaze away from Geralt and towards the rest of the bus, who were all watching them with squinted eyes, especially purple eyeshadow at the front whose glare was particularly fiery. 

He moved his gaze away from the many eyes on him and instead to his lap, cleared his throat and softly spoke, “You… you don't have to sit here if you don't want to.”

“No one said I had to.” The large man's voice was deep and gravely, startling Jaskier a bit at the almost sultry tone.

“I-I know that,” he couldn't help the stutter, though he wasnt sure if it was more because of the fact that someone was being nice to him, or that the someone in question was hot as fuck, “All I’m saying is that I would hate to ruin whatever upstanding reputation you may have with these people. I'm obviously not very welcomed here.”

“I've noticed,” he shifted, settling further into the seat beside Jaskier, “but I don't much care about most of these people.”

“Oh…” he nodded, “Alright then, if you're sure.”

“I wouldn't have sat here if I wasn't.”

Jaskier smiled to himself. Why couldn't everyone be that nice? “I’m Jaskier, by the way, Jaskier Bard.”

“I know.” Jaskier had the decency to blush at that. “I'm Geralt Rivia.”

After that they didn't say much more between them as the bus started moving. Jaskier did manage to risk a glance towards Geralt who had since laid his head back against his seat, eyes closed. He decided to pass on his idea of composing and instead pulled out his phone and headphones, deciding that listening to music was a better idea for the time being. And in a last minute bout of bravery he tapped Geralt's arm, causing him to peek one eye open at him, and silently offered him one of the ear buds. Thankfully he took it, placed it in his ear, and closed his eyes again.

Jaskier smiled to himself in a silent victory, and before he pushed play whispered a small, “Thank you.”

To which was returned, “You're welcome.”

~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at their campsite far later than they had anticipated. What was supposed to be a four hour drive turned into almost ten hours on the bus. There had been an accident on the highway and they ended up being stuck in traffic for nearly six hours. Six hours, Jaskier couldn't believe it, they could have walked there faster. 

But finally they were pulling up to the campsite late that afternoon. It was already getting dark, they could barely see anything, and the second they all dropped their bags at the site, the skies opened up and let loose. 

Their professor ran to the center of the group and started shouting over the thunderous rain, "Everyone start building your tents, quickly! Get yourselves inside and dry. Myself and Professor Trent will build a sheltered fire in the center of the tents. We need to get this done as fast as possible, help each other! Go!"

And everyone at the campsite was off to a running start. Geralt was one of the first to finish pitching his tent. He stood inside, tossed his sleeping bag and pillow in the center, and started changing out of his wet clothes. 

After taking his shirt off and throwing it out by the fire, he glanced across the fire to the tents on the other side. The majority of his classmates had also finished pitching their tents, and were either already inside getting warm or helping those remaining to finish, except one. 

Jaskier’s tent was directly across from his on the other side of the fire. Geralt stood inside his tent and watched for a few moments as Jaskier struggled to keep his tent upright. Half the tent was hanging down, clearly he hadn't put the poles in properly, and he didn't wrap the cover over the tent the right way which was resulting in a leak right where his sleeping bag should be. 

Clearly he was struggling, and despite the fact that everyone else around him was finished, not a single one of their classmates stopped to help him, or even ask if he was ok. They just walked right past him and into their own perfectly built tents. 

He watched him give it his best try for a few more minutes before Jaskier just gave up. He plopped himself down in the center of his tent, soaking wet, the leak slowly dripping on his head, looking completely miserable. But the final straw for Geralt was when one of their classmates walked by the already wobbly looking tent, and kicked out one of the poles that had managed to stay upright, causing the whole thing to completely cave. A large amount of water gushed out from where it had been gathering on the roof and flooded Jaskier and his sleeping bag. And he watched as Jaskier, nearly broken down to tears, just climbed into his drenched sleeping bag, and pulled a sopping wet blanket over his head. 

The rest of the class, all peeking their heads out of their tents, chuckled and laughed at his unfortunate situation rather than helping him, and Geralt had had enough. 

He climbed out of his tent and stormed over to Jaskier’s, his brooding mentality quickly silencing the rest of the class, and stood where the entrance to his tent should have been. 

"Jaskier," he called out, looking down at the feet sticking out of his tent unmoving. So he tried again, this time nudging his feet with his own, "Jaskier," but he still received no answer. 

So this time he knelt down, grabbing Jaskier’s feet in his hands, "I said," and he pulled once, easily sliding the smaller man straight out of the tent with a shocked expression as he finished, "Jaskier."

"I… yes?" He stammered up at him.

"Come into my tent."

"Look, Geralt, it's fine," he tried to shrug off in a shaky voice, "I'm clearly not well liked. And sitting on the bus with me was one thing, but having me in your tent would completely have you shunned along with myself, I'm sure. So don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

He started to crawl back inside the fallen tent and Geralt just let out a deep chested hum as he pulled him back out again and said, "If you won't come on your own, then..." And before Jaskier could do anything about it, Geralt reached down, unzipped his sleeping bag, and lifted Jaskier bridal and walked him across the site. 

All eyes of their classmates were on them now, watching as Geralt stood Jaskier inside his tent, and reached down to lift his shirt over his head, leaving him bare chested then gestured to his pants. "Take those off, you're going to get pneumonia if you stay in those wet clothes any longer."

Jaskier just nodded his head and complied, now standing in his boxers while Geralt grabbed his wet clothes and took them outside. He laid them out by the fire so they could dry for tomorrow, thankfully the rain was dying down, and when he stood to go back inside his tent he came face to face with Yennefer. 

"You know," she said, running her fingers up Geralt's bare chest, "if you wanted to share a tent you could have asked me. We could have all kinds of fun in there, offer still stands."

He merely glared at her, and without even breaking eye contact he shouted, "Jaskier, there are dry boxers in my duffel. Change into those and get in my sleeping bag." He nudged past her as he walked back inside his tent and zipped it closed.

When he turned to face the inside of the tent, Jaskier was already changed and holding the wet boxers in his hand. Geralt took them and tossed them into a far corner of the tent, turning and gesturing to his sleeping bag, “Get in.”

He seemed a little awkward at first, not really sure what to do or if he should move, but Geralt just waited patiently until he finally got down and wiggled himself into the sleeping bag. Once he was in and settled to one side, Geralt changed out of the remainder of his wet clothes, grabbed dry boxers, and climbed in beside Jaskier. 

Jaskier laid with his back to Geralt, making sure not to touch him at all. He laid there for a few quiet moments before shifting slightly and whispering yet another, “Thank you, Geralt.”

He got another hum in response, then Geralt shifted as well and his knee made contact with the back of Jaskiers leg. He jolted away at the touch, but Geralt gasped and moved his leg closer again, “You're really cold, you're going to get sick.”

“I'll be fine-”

“Here.” Geralt wrapped an arm around Jaskier who yelped as his strong arm pulled him in and against his bare chest, which rumbled as he then said, “Turn into me, you need the warmth.”

He hesitated a second, trying desperately to get the raging blush to calm itself a bit before Geralt saw, then quickly turned into him. And Geralt was right, he was very happy for the warmth. Jaskier hadn't realized just how cold he was until now, and was even more thankful when Geralt wrapped both arms around him and began rubbing his hands all over him.

He fell asleep like that. Comfortable and warm, and for the first time since he got here, welcomed. He fell asleep that night to the soothing rhythm of Geralt's hands over his back and arms, to the gentle sounds of the now light rain pattering against their tent, and a warm feeling in his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaskier woke the next morning to the sun rising and brightening the tent. He also woke up with his face still in Geralt's chest and his arms still tightly wrapped around him. A part of him wanted to quickly jump out of the sleeping bag, quietly escape the tent, and never look back. But then another part of him kind of wanted to wait it out, let Geralt wake up, and see what kind of reaction he had when he did. So, he chose plan B. 

It wasn't long before Geralt shifted and woke up as well, his arms wrapping impossibly tighter around Jaskier as he did. He was a little worried that he would just get up and ignore him, last night having been mere pity, and then today would return to normal. Being ignored. But Jaskier was pleasantly surprised.

“Good morning,” he grumbled, peeking one eye open at Jaskier, who he was still holding tightly, “did you sleep well? Were you warm enough? Do you feel okay?”

Jaskier smiled up at him fondly, “I’m fine. But I’m sure if it wasn't for you I probably would be heading back home today with either a nasty cold or worse. So, thank you again.”

“You’re welcome.” He closed his eyes again and shifted onto his back, bringing Jaskier with him to lay on his chest. “Has anyone else got up yet?”

“I haven't heard anyone.”

“Good,” he sighed and settled further, “let's just lay here for a while then. Are you comfortable?”

“Very,” he smiled.

“Good.”

It wasn't for what felt like hours before they heard movement around the camp. And despite not really wanting to get up, they reluctantly dragged their butts out of the sleeping bag and changed.

“Do you have any dry clothes to wear?”

Jaksier shook his head, “Everything in my tent got soaked last night, I might have to just find whatever’s driest and just deal with it.”

A sweater was suddenly tossed in his direction, along with pants, and followed by a t-shirt. “They'll definitely be too big for you, but you can't walk around in wet clothes all day.”

“I-” He just stared at Geralt with wide eyes as he continued to riffle through his duffel bag.

“I'm pretty sure I have a belt in here you can use,” then he pulled it out and placed it on top of the pile in Jaskiers arms, “there. Unfortunately I don't have any other shoes, but you can wear my flip flops if you want until your shoes dry.”

“That’s… that’s more than fine, Geralt,” he placed the pile at his feet and quickly started changing, “you've done more than enough. You keep surprising me, actually, I never thought anyone in this class would ever be so kind to me.”

He grunted as he hiked up his jeans and did the button, then pulled on a shirt, “Most of the people in this class are assholes.”

“Agreed.”

When they were finished getting ready, Geralt slightly chuckling at just how big his sweater was on Jaskier, they left the tent and joined the rest of the class outside. Their professors had obviously been very busy while they were snuggling in bed. They had two separate tables popped up and laid out with all kinds of foods. Some fruits, juices, pancakes that their prof was currently working on cooking over the fire, protein bars. Jaskier grabbed a few of those and snuck them into his pockets for later.

They quickly ate, then joined the rest of the class and their professor as he started handing out the day's assignments. “Okay, today we are going to break off into teams of two. Each team is going to get a different area on the map and all I want you to do is analyze what you find. Flora, fauna, take some samples, and then we'll meet back here this afternoon and start prepping for dinner.” He pointed a hand over to one of the tables behind them. “Grab a partner, grab a sample bag, grab a walkie, and off you go. Be safe.”

The group started slowly dispersing, partnering off and heading out to their designated areas, and this was the part of class that Jaskier had come to dread. In his old college Jasier had plenty of friends, he never had to worry about finding a partner for a project or being alone, but here that was a different story. He contemplated for a brief moment about asking Geralt, after all they had slept together all night and then snuggled in the morning, so maybe…

“Hey, Geralt?” He turned towards Jaskier who was fidgeting with his fingers. “I was wondering if-”

“Hello, Geralt,” Yennefer jumped in front of the nervous Jaskier and reached up to play with the strings hanging off of Geralt's hoodie as she hummed, “If you would like to be partners today, I might be able to forgive you for last night. So what do you say?”

Jaskier watched them for a moment before just nodding to himself and turning away. Maybe he could convince the professor to just let him go off on his own.

“Jaskier!” He jumped at the sudden shout of his name and turned back to Geralt who was practically marching towards him. “Let’s go.”

Geralt took his arm and led him towards the table with the assignments. “W-we’re partners?”

“If you want to be.”

“Yes!” He nearly jumped. “Yes, I want to be partners with you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Geralt and Jaskiers' section of the map brought them close to the edge of the lake. They spent the afternoon together, gathering their samples with Jaskier’s occasional idle chatter, Geralt watching him scamper around the forest with a small smile on his face. He had to admit, he was quite an interesting man… and kind of cute.

He watched as Jaskier made his way out across the small dock and bent down to collect a couple of water samples. He saw him perched precariously at the end of the dock and decided to slowly sneak his way over. He didn't even hear Geralt sneak up on him, he was too busy prattling on about some ancient poet named Homer.

He stood behind Jaskier for a second and waited until he reached down towards the water, then grabbed his shoulders and jerked him forwards. Jaskier freaked out and reached back to grapple onto Geralt's pants with a yelp, holding on for dear life. 

Geralt took pity on him and pulled him back and planted his butt on the dock, then sat beside him. 

“What the heck was that for?!” Geralt chuckled as he shifted closer to Jaskier. “I nearly had a heart attack.”

“I wouldn't let you fall,” he smiled with a head tilt that Jaskier found extra cute.

He hummed at Geralt, much in the way he had been doing to Jaskier all day, and gave a head tilt of his own.

“What?”

“This is nice,” he reached out and ran a thumb over Geralt's still smiling lips, “wasn't sure if you actually knew how.”

“Most people don't give me a reason.” He leaned in closer to Jaskier, shifting himself to sit at his back, and guided Jaskier to settle between his legs and rest against his chest.

Jaskier sighed and laid his head back, completely content with how comforting Geralt's arms felt loosely wrapped around him, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on his knee. A small family of ducks passed by as the sun was slowly starting to set against the edge of the water, a gentle breeze was starting to pass over the still glassy lake, the ripples the ducks made disappearing under the dock below them.

Geralt turned his head into Jaskier’s neck and softly asked, “Are you ready to go back?”

“No,” he pulled Geralt's arms tighter around him as he watched the duck family settle in their nest at the edge of the water, “I'm happy here. This is the first I've actually felt wanted since I came to this school.”

“Ignore everyone else, they are a horrible group of people.”

“They really are,” he closed his eyes and turned into Geralt to breathe in his scent, “but I'm glad you decided to take pity on me.”

“Not pity,” he shook his head, “you're the first person I've actually wanted to talk to in this class.”

“Why me?”

He felt Geralt shrug against his back, “I watched you for the first few weeks, you didn't seem like an asshole like the rest of the class. And if you can get Yennefer off my back, that would be an added bonus.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, “I've noticed she's a little infatuated with you.”

“I hate it.”

“Well, I'll see what I can do. She already doesn't like me, so I'm sure if you just stick close it won't take long.”

“Fine by me.” 

They sat together on the dock for a little while longer before Jaskier asked, “When do we have to head back?”

“We can stay here a little while longer if you want.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

They waited until the sun was just about to set below the water before they started heading back. By the time they actually wandered back to camp everyone was already back and sitting around the fire. 

“Oh, nice of you to finally join us,” Yennefer quipped from where she was sitting, roasting a hot dog, “god knows why you'd want to be stuck in the forest alone for that long with him.”

Geralt just threw her a look, then grabbed Jaskier’s arm and led him to the opposite end of the fire. They passed one of the professors along the way who told them to grab some roasting sticks and a pack of hot dogs between them, and take a seat, buns and ketchup were being passed around and drinks were in the cooler. 

Geralt led Jaskier to two open seats, making sure he sat beside him, then handed him the hotdogs and asked, “What do you want to drink?”

“I'm not picky,” Jaskier smiled up at him, then began opening the hotdogs. 

Geralt came back with two cokes and handed one to Jaskier, who then held out the hotdogs for Geralt to take one. They sat in silence for a while as they roasted their food, but of course Jaskier was not paying attention to the task at hand. He was, once again, going on and on to Geralt about some kind of poet, while Geralt watched on with a fond smile.

He managed to pull his eyes away from Jaskier just long enough to realize that he had set his entire hotdog on fire while he was talking. “Jaskier!” 

Geralt reached over and grabbed his roasting stick and pulled it out of the fire. “Oh, drat,” Jaskier frowned with a sigh, “I always burn them.”

Geralt laughed as he removed the perfectly roasted hotdog from his own stick and placed it in a bun and handed it to Jaskier. “Didn’t you take this class in your old college? Yet you don't know how to pitch your tent or roast a hotdog?”

“Just because I like environmental research doesn't mean I'm good at being outdoors.”

Geralt just chuckled and placed another hotdog on his stick. Jaskier muttered a quiet, “thank you… again,” and Geralt just hummed in his usual way.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When the hotdogs had been eaten and s'mores had been passed around, Geralt took jaskier away from the fire and over to the mess that was supposed to be his perfectly pitched tent. 

They stood in front of it for a few moments, staring at it, then Geralt walked forwards and knelt down to start gathering it up. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach you how to set this up," he looked back at Jaskier, "come on."

He knelt down alongside him and started helping him sort things. "I uh…" he turned to look at Geralt, "I bought this new tent before starting school here. I could put my old tent together in less than ten minutes."

"Why did you move schools?"

"What?" It was a question he wasn't quite expecting, from anyone let alone Geralt. He wasn't even sure Geralt had cared. "I uh…"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." 

"No it's… it's fine," he reached down to keep sorting, "I just wasn't sure anyone would ever actually care."

"I do," he stopped and looked to Jaskier, "I care."

"Well, in that case, I left my old school because my mom got sick." He saw Geralt's hands stop moving as he nodded. "I loved my old school but I moved back so I could take care of her."

Geralt nodded then continued with the tent, now moving on to putting the poles together. "She's lucky to have you."

"And I'm lucky to have her, she's a great lady."

"I'll bet she is."

He smiled at Jaskier, for the second time today and Jaskier still felt those butterflies he had felt the first time. 

They finished the rest of the tent together in silence, and in about twenty minutes with Geralt's instruction, the tent was finally pitched. 

"Thank you, Geralt! Now I won't have to be a bother in your tent tonight."

This time Geralt frowned and furrowed his brows, "You weren't a bother."

"Oh…"

"Alright everyone!" Their professor interrupted them and they turned to where he was standing by the fire. "Let's all start turning in, and we will see you in the morning. Good night class!"

The rest of the class started heading to their tents, and Jaskier turned to Geralt, slightly awkward, "Well… thank you again for the tent, and everything else, and good night."

"Yeah," he started to shuffle slowly away, "good night, Jaskier."

He stood and watched Geralt walk over to his tent, go inside, and close the zipper. And he followed suit. 

He hadn't been in his tent long, but the entire time he had been Geralt had been restless. He was just laying in his sleeping bag, tossing and turning, not able to sleep at all. It felt a little too big after last night, too cold, too empty. He kind of… missed Jaskier. Which was so foreign to him. He didn't miss people and he certainly didn't pine for them either. He was always better off on his own, so why was he suddenly like this?! How had this guy gotten so far under his skin in such a short amount of time?

After laying there for a few more minutes he decided he couldn't take it anymore and ripped the sleeping bag off of himself. He marched through the tent, undid the zipper and marched straight across the campsite to stand before Jaskier’s tent. 

A few of their classmates, including Yennefer, had heard the commotion and popped their heads out of their tents. And they were all now watching to see what his next move would be. Not wanting to make them wait too long to find out, and running out of patients himself, he reached forwards and opened Jaskier’s tent in one swift move. 

He held it open with his hands and was surprised, yet almost warmed, to see Jaskier still awake. He was sitting up with the sleeping bag pooled around his waist, knees up to his chest, just staring ahead. When Jaskier finally looked up at him, he smiled, relief rushing over him and said, "Thank god."

Geralt smiled back at him and reached down to grab his hands and help him up. He helped Jaskier step out of the sleeping bag and the tent, then swooped down to scoop him up in his arms and carry him over to his tent. He didn't even care that he was getting daggers glared in his direction from more than one of their classmates. All he cared about was getting Jaskier back where he belonged, in the sleeping bag with him.

He laid him down, then himself, and folded the sleeping bag over them. Jaskier instantly turned in to cuddle against him and Geralt held him in place with both arms. He sighed as Jaskier settled perfectly against his chest, like a puzzle piece he never realized he was missing, then shifted and murmured into his hair, "What have you done to me?" And shortly after the two were finally sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH. MY. GOD!!!  
> I am so sorry this took so long! But hopefully ill be able to have more chapters ready for you guys on a regular basis now that I've settled into my new job. Hope you guys like this chapter, let me know what you think!!

The camping trip with his class had gone by much better than Jaskier had hoped it would. He had spent most of the week with Geralt by his side, keeping the cruelty of the other students at bay with no more than a mere glower in their direction. And Jaskier was not shy to admit that sharing a tent with Geralt for the week, snuggling in the warm embrace of his large muscled arms, was definitely something he would like to do every night for the rest of his life. If everything else on this trip went entirely wrong, he still would have been in complete bliss over becoming this close with Geralt. 

But eventually all of that came to an end. It was their last day of the camping trip and after spending most of the day finishing up their work for class, gathering more samples and pictures to take back with them, their teachers decided to give them the afternoon and evening off to do as they pleased. Most of the class ended up at the lake by the dock including Jaskier and Geralt. They had started a fire, some students were sitting around it, chatting and playing guitars, while others went swimming. Jaskier was currently standing on the end of the dock, looking out over the water, thinking back on the first day when he and Geralt had sat there together and watched the sun set. 

A blush crept slowly up his cheeks filling him with warmth, light splashes from the students in the water misted against his legs, the dock shook under his feet… He turned sharply to look behind him, wondering why the dock was shaking with the might of an earthquake, and saw Geralt running full force across the dock towards him. His feet pounded against the wood under him, and the mischievous smirk on his face had the blood instantly draining from Jaskier’s face, the blush now replaced by a ghostly pale.

“No…” He held his hands out towards a still charging Geralt, “No, please don't… Geralt!”

Without so much as stopping for a beat, Geralt swooped down and grabbed Jaskier, jumping them both off the edge of the dock in one swift movement. Jaskier breached the water with a splutter, wiping his face and finding himself inches away from a now laughing Geralt.

“You look like a drowned rat,” he chuckled.

Jaskier scoffed, “I'm not exactly sure how one is expected to look good when they've been brutally ambushed and thrown in the lake fully clothed! You could have at least given me a warning, now you've soaked my last clean shirt.”

“Oh well, I guess that means you'll have to wear one of mine tomorrow.”

Jaskier couldn't help himself but smile. He definitely could not hold it together when Geralt looked at him like that, and the wink he shot his way certainly did nothing to help either. “And I'm sure that's exactly what you wanted.”

He shrugged as he swam closer to Jaskier, “I will admit, I do like it when you wear my clothes.” He inched closer and closer until he was close enough to reach his hands out to the hem of Jaskier’s shirt and pulled it over his head, “Take this off.”

He tossed Jaskier’s sopping wet shirt onto the dock and inched closer still to close the gap, but Jaskier pushed himself slightly back, confusing Geralt. He tilted his head at him with a furrowed brow and asked, “Where are you going?”

“I…” He turned away from Geralt for a second to look at all the eyes on them, the students now gone still and silent to watch the two of them, “Uh…”

Geralt followed his gaze then moved forward to close the gap before Jaksier could push away again. He grabbed his waist and pulled him against his chest, then used a finger to bring him back to look at him. “Don't worry about them.”

“There all glaring at me like I just stole the golden egg,” he chuckled nervously, “though they aren't far off really.”

“Are you saying I'm a prize worth fighting for?” 

At that, Jaskier melted away, it was hard to focus on anything else around him when Geralt was looking at him like that, with his hands still on his hips, despite the glares being sent his way. Not to mention, it did make him feel quite pleased with himself when he looked over to the fire on the beach and saw Yennefer seething to the point of nearly combusting on the spot. 

So he gave in and wrapped his arms around Geralt's neck, playing with the hair at his nape, and allowing Geralt to wrap his arms fully around his waist now. “Please don't let that go to your head, your ego’s large enough as it is already.”

Geralt just laughed and held Jaskier close while they floated together, laying his head on Jaskier’s shoulder while he continued the soothing motion of playing with his hair. Neither of them could remember feeling more content in their lives.

Eventually the sun set on their last day in the woods together, and their teachers came to gather them back to their tents for the night. After drying off and changing out of their wet clothes, they settled into Geralt's sleeping bag for one last night of cuddling together before they would have to return back to the real world the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~

They were woke the next morning bright and early by their teachers. Within about an hour everyone was all packed up, and not long after their bus returned to meet them at the site entrance. They both said their goodbyes to probably one of their best trips ever, and made their way to the bus with the rest of their class. 

After throwing both of their bags in the undercarriage of the bus, Geralt took Jaskier’s hand and led him onto the bus. He couldn’t help himself when a little smirk crossed his face after seeing the look of pure rage on Yennefer's face when they passed her at the front. As soon as she saw their hands linked together, she crossed her arms and stared straight ahead, not even attempting to look at either of them as they passed her. 

He led Jaskier to the back where they had sat on their way to there, but this time when Geralt sat beside Jaskier, he lifted his arm and waited for Jaskier to take his place nestled against his side. It wasn't long after the bus started down the highway that he could feel Jaskier slowly slumping against him, but everytime he fell a little too far he would jolt himself awake again. So Geralt shifted and laid himself down a bit and brought Jaskier with him. 

“Sleep, Jaskier,” he whispered against his forehead as he ran a hand through his hair, “I'll wake you up when we get back to the school.”

Jaskier merely hummed and settled into Geralt's chest, quickly falling asleep against him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jaskier." 

He shifted slightly at the sound of his name but didn't yet open his eyes, snuggling deeper into the warmth beside him. 

"Jaskier." He was called again, this time as a hand ran through his hair. "Jaskier, it's time to wake up. We're at the school now."

Jaskier groaned but slowly opened his eyes. The rest of the students on the bus were slowly getting up and off, and after a moment to gather himself, Jaskier stood along with Geralt and they followed along. 

The sun was bright in Jaskier’s eyes as they stepped out onto the tarmac, and he lifted a hand to cover his eyes as he adjusted. A hand came to squeeze his hip then as Geralt leaned in to whisper, "I'll get our bags," to which Jaskier nodded and waited for his eyes to adjust. 

Once they did he took a quick look through the mostly empty parking lot. The few students that drove or car pooled were heading to their cars that they had left here through the week, but aside from that there were no other cars. 

He sighed as Geralt came back with their bags and dropped them by their feet, "Everything okay?"

He shook his head, still looking through the parking lot, hopeful, "My uncle was supposed to be here to pick me up. He drove me here last week so I didn't have to leave my car here while we were gone, but he's not here, and it's not like him to be late for anything."

He shifted the smaller bag from his shoulder and dug inside to find his phone. He turned it on for the first time in a week and gasped, nearly falling over as his knees started shaking. 

"Jaskier?" 

"I've missed seven calls and twice as many texts from my uncle! He's taken my mom to the hospital, and I… I…" He looked around quickly, eyed the bus stop on the side of the road ahead of them, and then grabbed his bags and started heading towards it. 

Geralt got in front of him and stopped him with two hands on his shoulders, "Where are you going?"

"To… to the bus stop, I've got to get to the hospital."

He tried to step around Geralt again but once more he stopped him. "There is no way I am letting you take the bus to the hospital with all this stuff, and while you're worried about your mom. Get in my car."

"But-"

"I'm taking you, and that's that." He reached down and took Jaskier’s bags from his hands and guided him to his car. He opened the passenger door for Jaskier, then tossed their bags in the back seat before getting in the driver's side and pulled out of the parking lot. 

Jaskier was freaking out inside, he could tell. He was fiddling with his hands in his lap and he had gone unnervingly quiet. So he reached over and took one of his hands in his, tangling their fingers together and allowing Jaskier to clutch to him tightly. 

"What's your address? I'll take you home first so you can drop off your things, then I'll take you over to the hospital."

"Oh, no," he shook his head, looking over to Geralt, "you don't have to do all of that. Once we get to my house I can take my car over."

"No, I'm not letting you drive to the hospital while you're all worked up. I'll take you, it's no problem," he pulled Jaskier's hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on the back of his hand, "so what's your address?"

Despite his raging nerves about his mom, Geralt did manage to calm him quite a bit. The kiss on the back of his hand was soft and gentle, soothing in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. And he shifted a little closer to Geralt as he drove to the address he gave him. 

Jaskier soaked in Geralt's warmth for the rest of the ride, just quietly breathing him in as long as he could, radiating in his calming warmth. All too soon for his liking he pulled into Jaskier's driveway and he could feel the panic instantly return, his stomach plummeting to his feet thinking about his mom. 

He took a breath then quickly hopped out of the car. "I'm just going to throw these inside the door, I'll be right back."

"Take as long as you need."

He nodded then grabbed his bags from the back of the car, but before he left he stuck his head back inside the window. "You really don't have to do this, Geralt. I can take my car. You're probably tired from the trip and I'm sure you want to go home, and you don't need to do all this for me-"

"Jaskier," he leaned over and placed his hand over Jaskier's on the door, "stop rambling. I am taking you to the hospital, it's no trouble."

Jaskier just smiled and nodded, then turned to run up the porch steps and tossed his bags through the door. He just as quickly ran back to the car and jumped back in, and they were on their way to the hospital in a matter of seconds. 

It was a quick ride over to the hospital and Geralt pulled them right up to the emergency doors. He put the car in park and turned to Jaskier, grabbing his arm before he could run out. 

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"You've already done so much for me Geralt," he took his hand off his arm and held it in his hands, "I can never thank you for all of this, but I'll be fine from here. You should go home and rest." 

"I can wait around if you need a ride back."

"My uncle's van is right there," he pointed to a parking spot off to the side of the doors, "when we are ready to leave he'll drive us back."

"Give me your phone then." Geralt took his hand back from Jaskier and held it out for him to place the phone there. He quickly typed in his number then gave it back. "My number's in there now. If you do end up needing a ride or anything else, just give me a call."

"Thank you, Geralt, really."

He smiled at Geralt one last time before turning and getting out of the car. He heard him leave the parking lot as he entered through the emergency doors, but as soon as he was inside all thoughts went to his mom. 

He found a nurse's station right away, and before the cheerful smiling brunette could so much as say hello, he was asking, "I'm looking for Annetta Bard. She was brought here this morning by my uncle."

The brunette just gave him an easy smile and pointed to the hallway to her left. "Room 336, on the left side, dear."

"Thank-you!"

He was off and sprinting the short distance to the room his mom was in, and as soon as he found it he was bursting through the door. 

His heart was pounding out of his chest by the time he was inside the room, but when he got inside his mom and uncle were already getting ready to leave. He had half expected it to be like any other time he had gotten a call about his mother. Walking in and seeing her laying in bed, barely moving, hooked up to god knows how many machines and wires. But this time, and thank all the heavens for it, she was sitting on the edge of the bed putting her sweater on. 

"Mom! Are you alright?"

Both his mom and uncle turned towards the door as he walked all the way in, coming to stand in front of where she was sitting. She smiled at him and held her hands out for him to take and answered, "I'm fine, honey, just a little fall."

"A little fall…" He trailed off as his eyes roamed his mother, landing on the large boot now encompassing her right leg, "That doesn't look like a little fall to me. What exactly happened?"

"The doctors said it was a weak spell due to the chemotherapy," his uncle stepped forward and helped him aid his mom into a wheelchair, "They said it's normal for her to feel weak because of the treatments, but unfortunately the spell hit her while she was halfway down the stairs this morning."

"I was getting out of bed and coming downstairs for some tea," she waved off Jaskier’s worried look as he moved behind her to push the chair, "like he said, it's normal for me to be weak during these treatments."

"Well if that's the case then you need to be watched more carefully. You've now fallen down the stairs and broken your ankle, you're lucky it wasn't any worse then that," he sighed as they made it out to the van, and before helping her into the front seat be faced her and continued, "I don't know how I am going to make sure you're alright and continue going to school at the same time. Maybe… maybe I should take a year off."

"No!" She panicked, shaking her head. 

"What else am I to do?!" He knelt beside her, placing his hand on her knee, " We have more trips planned in class, which means I'll have to be away for weeks at a time, and I can't be away and be worried that you're going to fall down the stairs again or who know what could happen next time. I think this is my only option."

"It's not, my love, we will find a way. I will not have you dropping out of school for me."

He sighed and shook his head, not really seeing any other way out of this, but before he could argue the point anymore his uncle spoke from the driver side. "Jaskier, why don't I help you."

"You already do enough, uncle, I can't ask for more."

"But hear me out." Jaskier nodded. "My shop’s been doing well, the mechanics practically run it themselves now so I'm not needed as much as I used to be. So I've been thinking recently about pulling back a bit. I'll let the young guys run the shop as they have been, and it will give me more time to help out you and your mom."

"I am not some fragile little kitten, I can take care of myself."

"Yes mother, as proven by your broken ankle," he eyed her and she just sat back in her chair, knowing she lost that battle, "if you're willing, uncle, then I would love the extra help. But I still think I should maybe just stay home for a year or two-"

"No! No, I will not have you taking any time off from school, I will not hear about it. You work too hard!"

"Jaskier, your mother's right," his uncle leaned a bit further towards him, "the reason I want to be around more often is so you don't have to be. You need to continue your schooling and leave all the worrying to me, alright."

"But-"

His mother held her hands up between them, "It's settled! Now let's please just change the topic."

Jaskier just sighed and got in the back behind his mom and his uncle pulled out of the hospital parking lot. After a few minutes of driving, his mom spoke up to break the now slightly uncomfortable silence, "So, Jaskier, how was your trip? Did you make any friends yet?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, aimlessly looking out the window, "one."

"That's great, honey!" She looked at him through the mirror then asked, "Where did you get that sweater, Jaskier? Did the entire class get them for your trip?"

"What?" 

"That sweater you're wearing," she reached up and shifted the mirror slightly to look at the Cintra University sweater he was wearing, the one she was sure he did not have before he left, "Did your teachers hand them out or did you buy one before you left?"

"I…" He looked down at the sweater grabbing it with both hands. He had forgotten that he was wearing Geralt's sweater, and now he had to explain this to his mother. "It's not mine."

"Whose is it?"

"It's Geralt’s, he's… he's the friend I made on the trip. He leant me some of his clothes because mine got wet in the rain, and he helped me fix my tent, and he partnered with me each day."

His mom smiled at him through the mirror as he spoke, and the deep look of longing in his eyes was certainly not lost on her. "He sounds like a very sweet boy."

"He is," he smiled to himself, clutching a little tighter to the sweater, missing Geralt already, "for the first time since I arrived at the university I felt welcomed. He made the whole trip wonderful."

"We should thank him then!" He looked up and made eye contact with his mom in the mirror, "Why don't you ask him over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll call him when we get back."

And he did. As soon as they were in the house and his mother was resting in bed for the night, he went into his room and pulled out his phone. He was so excited at the thought of seeing Geralt again before going back to classes in a few days, that he couldn't wait to ask him, and hopefully he said yes to the invite. 

Jaskier dialed Geralt's number and as it rang he walked across the room to sit on his bed. The phone rang no more than twice before Geralt picked up, "Jaskier, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," he couldn't help but smile when he heard Geralt sigh in relief, "my mom fell and broke her ankle, but she's okay."

"That's good news, I'm glad she's alright."

"Me too, but I was actually calling to ask you something." Geralt waited for Jaskier to continue, and after a steadying breath he did. "Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night? My mother is curious to meet you and I'd also like to thank you for everything you did for me this week. So what do you say?"

"I would love to." 

"Great!" He found himself slightly surprised at Geralt's quick acceptance of his offer. Though had been hoping he would say yes, he wasn't sure if deep down it really was mere pity that drove Geralt to spending time with him all week, that after returning home and having time to rethink his actions Geralt would have realized his mistake and gone back to ignoring Jaskier. But it would seem that once again, Geralt had surprised him, "So you know where I live, say tomorrow around five?"

"I'll be there."

"Can't wait," Jaskier smiled, then said his goodbyes and hung up. 

He sat on the edge of his bed for a moment just smiling to himself, thrilled that tomorrow night he would be with Geralt again. But then again, as he laid himself down in bed, he had the sudden realization that now he would have to get through the night alone. His first night since the trip without Geralt, and damn if the bed didn't feel cold and empty without him beside him. It was going to be a rough night for sure.


End file.
